


Wrong

by jacobsjudge



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: you’re quite younger than Thranduil, many say you only use him for his money, power and throne.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin translated at the bottom, hope it's correct :)

You were a quite young elleth, but mature in every other way. Your family was not royal, known or rich. Many people, elves, dwarves and other creatures only knew you from your work. Like making new robes, sewing, painting or even teaching elflings. 

Once you were working on a new robe for Lord Elrond, when King Thranduil came into your chambers in Rivendell, saying he needed a new robe. It was the most awkward moment in your life, but definitely worth it as after some months of talking, drinking wine, you from friends became something much more. Of course your love blossomed so you decided to move into Mirkwood, staying within his Kingdom. It was an adventure to say the least. You, the lover of the King, nobody knew you, they give you questioning glances, but made way for their King nonetheless. You haven’t stopped working, at times even helping Thranduils people. They all appreciated the extra help, and many grew fond of you. 

On a special night, your anniversary, you asked to see his whole face.

"No, Meleth, I do not want you to hate me.“ he said calmly, but his heart was beating like he just ran a marathon. 

The only thing he was afraid of after his wife’s death is your leave. You’d have nightmares, you’d look at him like he was a disgusting orc. However, you loved him too much, so you whispered sweet nothings into his pointed ear, assuring him you wouldn’t ever leave him. It was quite strange to see two tears drop into his knees, but he showed you what the dragon did. 

After he turned your way he gasped, not understanding why you were still there, with him. You just smiled and wrapped your arms tightly around him.

**************

Today was no other day like before. It was the meeting of the Kings. Thranduil was to arrive in Dale to discuss important stuff. The dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield, survived the battle, giving Azog a brutal death. He took over the Lonely Mountain, many dwarves came back from far lands to their rightful home.

All three kings came to an agreement, that didn’t mean they liked each other, but they did sometimes give each other good advice. Like a King to another King. Simple as that.

Thorin once saw you with Thranduil and instantly fell in love. He envied the Elven King for stealing your heart, though that haven’t stopped him from trying to get you. 

"Thranduil, you must be careful, that she elf of yours must not be trusted.” thorin warned, lowering his gaze to the other King that stilled.

“And do tell me, why is that?” he asked, walking again.

Thorin let out a quiet growl, not liking what he was about to say next.

“It’s in her eyes, your throne, your power, your money. As you told me once, she came from a poor family, what do you expect then?” he breathed out, trying to sound genuine. 

Thranduil’s brows furrowed, not knowing if he’s lying or telling the truth. But why would he lie? Thranduil knew Thorin longer than you and every advice given to him was true, so maybe he is right… 

“Where is Bard, I don’t have all day.” he changed the subject, quite uncomfortable. 

The dwarf King knew he struck a spot, the Elf is considering his words. Oh how wonderful, Y/N will finally be his, that’s all Thorin wanted. 

When Bard arrived, everything went back to normal. Thranduil traveled back to Mirkwood, where Legolas, his only son awaited him.

“Mae g'ovannen, Adar. I am glad to see you.” Legolas smiled. 

Their father - son bond was renewed. Occasionally they trained together, went riding or got rid of the nasty creatures living in the woods. They both were happy, well, Legolas only disliked you, he’d like you to leave them alone. Only his mother was meant to be with Thranduil and no one else. 

So the only thing he could think of was lying about you, one would’ve thought Thorin agreed with Legolas on this, though they both hadn’t planned destroying Thranduils relationship. The Prince bribed his fathers most trusted adviser and member of the council, to make the King banish Y/N from Mirkwood, forever. 

“Ah, Ionneg, how did your training go?” he asked casually, nodding to his people. 

“Very well, but there is one matter I would like to talk over.” Legolas said, his cheerful tone changing to a cold one.

The Elven King had enough of talking, but seeing his son’s gaze it must’ve been something serious. He eventually led Legolas to his chambers. 

Taking a deep breath, he started, “… you know, we all worry about you and want what’s best. On the other hand we cannot do that with Y/N by your side,” that got Thranduils attention, Legolas tried to contain his smirk.

“Landion saw her sitting on your throne, laughing ominously , like a witch that just seduced her victim. Y/N was talking about you, about taking your throne and kingdom. Ada, you can’t let her.” he pleaded, obviously that made Thranduil believe him.

His golden hair flew in the air, as he turned around. His icy blue eyes, piercing Legolas’. The Elf couldn’t possibly think of you doing such thing. He saw the love, adoration in your eyes. Thranduil’s hands trembled, his breathing hard. Closing his eyes he breathed out a ’ego’, Legolas leaving right after. He was so lost.

Help me Valar… 

****************

Later that day you came to your shared chambers, finished with today’s work you were ready to relax. Walking in the dark room the only light came from the balcony and fire. Although you heard Thranduil you didn’t say anything, thinking he was asleep.

“Y/N.” said a raspy voice.

Thranduil sat on the love seat, near the fireplace. He held a glass of Dorwinion wine, right from Rivendell. Elves couldn’t easily get intoxicated, especially Thranduil, as if he was alcohol-proof.

Taking a step forward, you replied, “Yes, my love?”. Putting a hand on his shoulder you felt him tense up. For the first time in your relationship, your touch hadn’t soothed him, quite the opposite.

He scoffed, “.. My love, tell me what were you doing in MY throne room?” he emphasized ‘my’. 

Confused and tired, that was all you felt.

“Thranduil, I have been at work all day, what are you talking about?” he scoffed yet again, not pushing your hand off of him. He just rejected you and you don’t know how to feel about that.

“Stop acting dumb. Legolas told me about your little scene. I’m not that thick as you thought. Get out of here, you witch.” he spat, throwing the glass of wine onto the wall.

You shrieked, frightened of his odd behavior. The glass shattered, wine spilled on the perfect Elf-designed floor. Thranduil stood, towering over you. His icy glare did not soften, even watching your tears stained face. It only made more furious. 

“EGO MILBO ORCH!” that struck a nerve.

Your hand made contact with his cheek, the sound echoing in the room. It was quiet for a moment, before he said, “Get out of my Kingdom and never come back, witch." 

With that you left, tears streaming down your face, blurring your vision. Taking nothing you ran as fast as you could, just to be behind those gates, in the fate of the evil creatures guarding the woods.

The trip to Rivendell took you at least four days, fortunately you were a skilled hunter, so with a pained expression you ate a small bunny, fox or bird. On your way out of Mirkwood you haven’t crossed roads with those nasty, six legged demons, you doubted you’d survive.

Lord Elrond was your regular customer, only letting you make his robes. Hearing the sad news from you, broke his heart. Not only did he give you food, but a place to live. Oh, how grateful you were, nearly squishing him in the tight embrace.

"My dear child, do not fear, for you love shall win over the dark. It just takes time to realize that.” he said softly, rubbing your back as you sobbed.

“Th..thank you, Lord Elrond, for all of this.” you rubbed your eyes, giving a weak smile.

Moving away from you, he whispered something you could not hear. All day you snuggled under the covers, trying to forget Thranduil and what he said, although your heart was still beating for him and always will.

A knock woke you up, yawning you stretched. Scrambling to the door, you opened it to face none other than Thorin Oakenshield himself. That was confusing, what was the Dwarf-King doing at your door…

“Good evening, my lady. I hope I do not impose?” he quirked his brow, a small blush on his cheeks though the massive beard made it nearly impossible to see. 

“Your highness, of course not, but what brings you to my chambers?”

He chuckled, embarrassed. “It is a fine evening, how about a walk, if you don’t mind?” Thorin avoided your gaze. Sighting you tangled your arms together and wandered off.

Walking along the forest, a small lake found its way into your view. Awing, you let go of Thorin. The lake perfectly reflected the whole moon tonight. It was breathtaking.

"Y/N, I wanted to tell you something for a while…“ Thorin said, playing with his fingers from all the nerves. 

Not turning your attention, he continued, "The first time I saw you, i thought 'what an angel, i want her,’ but I’ve never got the chance to talk with you, as you’d stay by Thranduils side-”

"First of all, King Thorin,“ she spat, narrowing her eyes, now looking at him. "I am not some object you can possess, I also have feelings, but unfortunately I do not reciprocate yours. My love for Thranduil is strong and everlasting. You are not the first and last to hear this.” you huffed, running back to your chambers, leaving a crushed Thorin.

********************

Thranduil paced back and forth, Legolas told him everything after seeing his father heartbroken for some time. He didn’t want that for him, it was selfish of him. The adviser that was paid to insult Y/N was no longer wanted in Mirkwood.

The Elven King was red from the anger, however he felt sorry for Legolas, understanding him in a way. And oh how bad he feels for his outburst, for saying the worst thing to you. It broke his heart into million pieces. 

Now, riding on his giant Elk, with five guards galloping on their mares beside him, they were headed to Rivendell, for their future Queen and Thraduils love. 

You were siting on a branch of the largest tree in Rivendell, though at first it was difficult now you felt more confident. Observing the world from atop, you saw something moving, when it got closer you saw who that was. 

Groaning you still watched, of course Thranduil wants to insult you again, but you doubt he’d make an effort to travel from Mirkwood to Rivendell just for you. That was ridiculous. 

The King disappeared from your view, your heart was hammering, you missed him so much it hurt. Then again he popped up, now nearing the tree you were on. 

Dismounting the giant Elk, he looked up at you, with a frown. 

“Meleth nin, please, come down!” he shouted, worried of you falling. 

When he heard nothing, but still seeing you sitting there, watching his every move with those big, beautiful eyes, he tried again. 

“Y/N, I’m terribly sorry! Gi melin, my stars, my moon, my whole world!” 

“Nin gwerianneg.” you responded, tears pricking the corner of your eyes. You saw him holding his own tears. 

Choosing to climb down you slowly and carefully pick each step. At last, your bare feet touched the wet grass. You felt Thranduils arms around you, holding tightly and never letting go.

“Forgive me, Y/N. I listened others and not my heart, but now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, travel with you to Valinor. I want you to be my Queen.” he finished, breathing in the scent of your hair. He let himself cry, even in the presence of his guards. 

“I love you too, Thranduil, so so much. Never doubt it.”

He smiled, “I will never.”

You became the Queen of Mirkwood, and a friend to Legolas. He wasn’t jealous anymore, more happy for his fathers joy. The people adored you too. 

A year later a new elfling came to the world, that day did not go without a celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Ionneg - son 
> 
> Ego - go
> 
> Gi melin - i love you
> 
> Nin gwerianneg - you betrayed me
> 
> Ego milbo orch - go kiss an orc
> 
> Mae g'ovannen, Adar - well met (basically ‘hello’), father
> 
> Meleth - love (as in ‘my love, darling’ etc)
> 
> Ada - dad, daddy (yikes the daddy word is nasty now)


End file.
